the_world_of_ardglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaad the Feisty
Zaad is a level 3 rogue, a very flirtatious one at that. He's not only flirty, but ''extremely ''mean to others if they get on his nerves. Or if they just exist, he can't really decide who to hate sometimes. Appearance According to Huggol, Zaad's 'super hot', having a symmetrical face that he definitely got from his mother. His face holds a permanent shit-eating grin, something that sometimes changes to a flirtatious or mischievous smirk. His hair is unkempt, choppily cut, but oddly smooth to the touch. Like his eyes, his hair is dark in colour. Zaad usually wears a dark cloak, hiding everything but his signature smile. Underneath he wears a tunic with complicated designs of gold, and tight pants that show off his muscular legs. His giant leather boots tighten around his feet uncomfortably at the bottom, while at the top white ribbons wrap around the boots. Personality Zaad shows his affection very deceivingly. He breaks the person down and bullies them emotionally, as seen with the way he treats the party. He seems like a flirtatious jerk, but really he's a big teddy bear. He's overprotective and very cuddly, feeling like he has to take care of the younger and/or weaker members of the group. The way he treats people make them relent him, which is the exact opposite of what he wants them to feel. He's hurt when people don't like him, but understands it's nobodies fault but his own. He tries to be nice, but it's hard for him because he doesn't really know ''how ''to be nice. Relationships Zazducsh Zaad respects the beholder a lot, seeing him as the father that he never had. He treats him the best out of all of the party members, treating him as a good friend. He first met the man when he was trying to steal from them and Zaz tied him up. They talked for a little while before the children woke up. Salazar Zaad met Sal when the yuan-ti woke up and began to interrogate him about his name. He was rude about it, which made Sal instantly dislike him. Zaad adores the little guy, thinking him to be adorable and amusing. When Sal and Zaad were at the fire alone, and Sal treated him with a cold attitude, Zaad was disheartened and hurt. He didn't mean to come off as rude to Salazar, he just wanted to come off as charismatic and charming. Obviously that didn't work. Huggol Tulral The half-orc finds Huggol annoying, but in a way, charming. He finds his constant lute-playing to be irritable, but he likes it nonetheless. Huggol was the third boy that Zaad met, and he was immediately furious with the 13-year-old boy. His mixed feelings force him to treat Huggol neutrally. He enjoys the company, while also suffering in it. Aart Cogknife Zaad loves Aart, Drugrag Elf Shatterer Thogrun Spells Cantrips * Mage Hand * Frostbite * Infestation 1st Level * Find Familiar * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Trivia * Man loves his meat Quotes